


Sneaking Around

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Ella Enchanted - Gail Carson Levine
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Future Fic, Married Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Sneaking into Char's room shouldn't have been necessary.





	1. Want Me to Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



Sneaking into Char's room shouldn't have been necessary. After all, Ella was now Queen, even if Court Linguist and Cook's Helper was her official title. Servants in the palace were not so unwise as to not acknowledge Char's wife.

The real reason for sneaking into Char's room was that she had to sneak _out_ of her own suite with the attached nursery without waking either of the precocious and curious children who had yet to learn what it was she _did_ in Char's room.

"Finally."

"You want me to kiss you?"

"No." Ella kissed him instead.


	2. Just Right

She loved taking charge in the bedroom, just as he loved offering suggestions and watching her choose what she preferred. There was a time when decisions had been denied her, and now every single one was precious, even something as simple as did she want to ride him or to let him cover her with his body, one that had only gotten stronger and more attractive since they'd first married.

"You should keep practicing that swordsmanship," she decided, running her hands over the results of all that training.

"Well, your Mandy doesn't help. She keeps feeding me."

Ella just laughed.


	3. Like Mother, Like Son

Ella's magic book stayed in Char's room when they were together, a useful window into the goings on their children got up to, and a useful excuse to the prying eyes of the servants on why she was sneaking into Char's room. It'd do no good to have them gossiping, and Ella was openly Char's advisor.

The book was showing a rather wakeful escapee now.

Ella groaned and shoved at Char's shoulder. "It's your turn."

"Yes, yes, I'm up." He pulled on some clothes and glanced in the book for directions. "Did you know he's climbing?"

"Go save him already."


End file.
